Disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,486 (Franklin) is a pai gow poker game with an additional jackpot wager. As disclosed therein, the usual game of pai gow poker in a casino setting is played by a dealer dealing each player (preferably six) and the dealer seven cards. Each player then arranges the seven cards into a two-card (Low) hand and a five card (High) hand, as does the dealer thereafter. Each player wagers an ante bet against the dealer. This ante bet is: won if both the respective Low hand and the High hand have a poker rank greater than the respective poker ranks of the Low hand and High hand of the dealer; lost if both the respective Low hand and the High hand have a poker rank less than the respective poker ranks of the Low hand and High hand of the dealer; and pushed if only one of the respective Low hand and the High hand has a poker rank greater than the respective poker ranks of the Low hand and High hand of the dealer. In this game, ties go to the dealer, and a joker is used in the play which can be used as an ace or to complete a straight or flush.
According to the improved method of play of pai gow in U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,486, an additional jackpot wager is optionally made by each player. The player wins this jackpot wager at odds when the Low hand and High hand together have a predetermined value (such as a pair and straight, or higher High hand). The odds increase in view of the rarity of the possible two hands, up to, for example, 50,000/1 for five aces and a pair.
Another modification of the pai gow poker game has been played at "Harvey's Resort and Casino" in Tahoe, Nev. In this modified game, a bonus bet is made (in addition to the ante bet in the usual game for the five-card hand and two-card hand ranks to be compared with those of the dealer). This bonus bet is won at odds if the player has any five cards (or best poker hand) which together rank above a straight (with the odds increasing for increasingly ranked hands). In addition, if a player makes a bonus bet above $5, that player can additionally win a predetermined payoff if any other player has any five cards which together form a poker rank above four of a kind (with the payoff increasing for increasingly ranked hands).
While such pai gow games are entertaining and useful in the gaming industry to increase interest and betting, games with still more betting or interest are desirable.